


Soulmates

by CrimsonLotus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, shhh im crack ship trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow Branwen and Roman Torchwick.</p>
<p>Two very accomplished professionals.</p>
<p>Respective parental figures to their groups.</p>
<p>And, somehow, soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how I got myself into yet another rare pair.  
> Expect this to be mildly serious.  
> End game goals: suave sarcastic adoptive dad and suave slightly tipsy dad (uncle) live hapily together.

    

In a world that by all means could be considered bleak, after all twenty percent of all children trained their youths away and spent their adult lives fighting the black beast known as grim, and fighting the occasional war, there were few things hunters and huntresses could rely upon to brighten their lives. For example, their soul mates.

All people during their youths, typically before the age of ten, would go to sleep one night and awake with exotically colored words on their skin so seamless they appeared as if they had been printed on. The words were the first thing their soul mate would say to them, and would be written in the soul mate's handwriting. You would know for a fact you had the right person because as soon as you touched the other's skin, the writing would lose all color, fading to black. 

 

Most people had found their soul mate by time they hit their early twenties, one Qrow Branwen was not one of those people. he wasn't even sure if he wanted to ever find his. At thirty years old Qrow had managed to become an acomplished hunter, and an uncle to two wonderful girls, he did not need his soul mate. When asked about it, and most had, he had always said that he had no need for a soul mate. He was content with his life, at least that is what he told himself as he looked in the mirror as he got ready everyday. After all he did not want to run the risk that his soul mate did not want him, or that his soul mate would want to change him, or worse that he would end up liking his soul mate and they would die just like his dearly beloved sister Raven did. No, Qrow Branwen did not need his soul mate, not now, not ever. He had more important things to worry about.

 

Like the fact that his little niece had been on the team that fought the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. 

 

When he had originally heard this, he'd been ecstatic. Hell, he practically taught Ruby everything she knows, and had helped Yang with her semblance. But then he had realized how dangerous it was, after all, the girls had not even had a full year of proper hunter training and had taken on a dangerous criminal. Of course once he had the full lay down of the details from Ozpin about how it went down, he had relaxed a little, after all they had not even been the people to catch him and turn him in. But they had still fought him and stood their ground against a large number of grim, so after he interrogated Torchwick, he had decided he would sit down with them, make sure they were fully okay, and hear their side of things.

 

But for now, he thought as his eyes passed over the man sitting across from him,  he had business to tend to. 

 

Rather difficult business at that. There was no denying that Roman Torchwick was handsome, even after an extended prison stay his hair was still somewhat styled. The orange locks looked soft, and somewhere deep in Qrow was the desire to run his fingers through it, pushing it away from the man's right eye, then moving his hands down and cupping the man's face. He wanted to run his finger over Torchwick's cheekbones and over the sharp edge of his jaw. 

 

He was drawn from his train of thought by Torchwick raising an eye brow and letting out a light chuckle, before speaking. 

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." 

 

The same words that were printed across the span of his collar bones, had just come from one of Remnant's most wanted criminals. 

 

But his words were common, he had had them said to him many times, the odds favored Torchwick being just another person, and not the one. 

 

"Well, I think I like the real thing better." 

 

Shock had passed over the other's face for a millisecond, then Torchwick smiled and lightly questioned, "How drunk are you?"

 

"Very." And, in what he hopped was a calm fashion, stood and stalked over to the prisoner, and placed his hand on Torchwick's face just long enough to say, " But I think I need to get drunker" and immediately turned back around and left the room.


	2. Zwei

 

   Qrow held true to his word and got very very drunk. He had completely forgone going to visit his nieces as it would be inappropriate to show up mentally shot and drunk as, well, drunk as he is.

   He made his way to a bar that he could not be bothered to remember the name of. Then had promptly very promptly taken to drinking whiskey sours and a little bit of vodka cranberry. After all, adding those to his already existing buzz is more than enough to get him drunk.

The reason for drinking as hard as he did was that simple he he had checked he soul mark and of course it was black. No longer were the cursive characters a bright shinning ombré of silver and white.  
Roman Torchwick is his soulmate. The most notorious criminal mastermind, some believed him to be the head of all the organized crime in Vale.

     
   This is, really just another reason why he knew he did not want a soulmate. No matter what the part of his brain that had conjured up images of him and Roman cuddling, or their wedding, or of the two of them watching over Yang and Ruby, was trying to tell him. These images were just delusions, promises of what he could not have.

   After all they really just couldn't be together. Him, a well trained hunter, marry an infamous criminal? No one, not even himself would believe it. It didn't look like Roman could ever change his criminal ways, he lived to be bad, and neither could Qrow give up being a hunter to become a criminal. It made things worse that there was a chance that Roman would be placed on death row. To be used as a public execution, in order to calm the pubic and assure them they are safe with hunters around.

   The only upside is that Roman is very handsome. Let's face it, there are no other upsides to having a charming, suave, sarcastic, manipulative criminal bastard as your soul mate.

  
   He could very easily just pretend nothing had ever happened treat Roman like the criminal he knows he is. Continue to visit his nieces and be as loving and caring to them as he could. Continue to argue with Winter, after all she is very cute when she's irritated. Press on doing his duties as a hunter. Simply pretend like he never met his soulmate.

  
   Others had pressed on with their lives, ignoring the existence of their other half. Though he had heard they had suffered in some way, shape or form, due to ignoring the pull of the bond between them. So he would be affected, there was no avoiding that, but he could work through is. After all, he had ignored worse things.

   But, then again, surely it would not hurt to actually sit down and talk to Roman? To not interrogate or leave after two sentences, but sit down and learn what made Roman tick. Perhaps even learn if he is a natural ginger, or if he ever learned swordplay. After all, the way he held his cane eerily reminded him of a kid he saw in his second year of the Vitals festival's tournament.

   His mind still not made up, he paid his tab and went to see if there were any missions available.

*

   Roman had been amused by how startled Qrow had been. A mighty hunter shocked and fleeing from him, while not new, was always a uplifting moment.  Though if it wasn't due to the two of them being soulmates, he would of enjoyed it more.  
   Of course he had no confirmation that they were each other's match. His words spanned across his shoulder blades, in a sloppy but elegant cursive script. The chosen color was - or maybe still is - a deep scarlet red. 

   If he had Neo with him, than he could of simply asked her to assist him in checking. But alas his little ice cream child was off doing Cinder's bidding.  So there was no one he trusted near to check nor was there a mirror in reasonable proximity.  
   But on the off chance that Qrow is indeed his soulmate. Roman would have to find a way to make it work. After all, he had given his word to his younger brother, whom had never received a mark, that he would try his best to make it worthwhile.

   He could still remember his brother's bright smile when Roman first showed him his words. The kid had dreamt up thousands of ideas of what Roman's perfect person would be. Most had included the three of them either being hunters together or becoming the best criminals in the world. But those dreams had died along side him. 

   Roman threw his head back, slamming it into the wall.  
He would not think of his brother. He could not. He'd locked away too many things, be it emotions or attachments, the day he buried him.

   As the pain retracted to a low pulsing, he turned his attention back to the present problem. What would he do with an elite hunter? It would take an immense amount of coercion to make him a criminal. However he wouldn't be a willing criminal, and would likely leave as soon as he could.

   Another option would simply get Qrow to trust him and make him see things the way Roman does. Qrow would make an excellent partner. He is intelligent, brave, and nimble. Adorably acting apathetic, health sucpicious, and a quick thinker. Yes, the crime life would fit Qrow well.

   Or, Roman could leave the crime ring. Being surrounded by hunters would leave him well protected should some old 'friends' come after him. But that wouldn't ensure the safety of his 'kids'. Neo would probably follow him regardless, but Emerald and Mercury would take much more convincing. Cinder, well, she would stay stubbornly fighting for her goal, Roman can tell she is very invested in the plan, and would never defect. Adam, well, that kid needs help, and probably needs his kitty cat back too. So Roman might be able to convince him.  
   Roman chuckled as a he realized he'd put more thought into running away than anything else.  
While his mind wasn't made up, he knew one thing: he needs to get Qrow's trust for any of his plans to work.

But first, he needed to figure out how he was going to get Qrow to come to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness and any inconveniences.   
> I am currently going back and writing ever thing I've put off.
> 
> More personal note, I overdosed in a suicide atempt and still are not feeling even 30% okay. I apologize if this story is slow in updating or lacking in content. - Ray


End file.
